Prompt drabbles
by foulgalaxyphilosopher
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around prompts.
1. I hate Him

**(A/N) This prompt is from Tumblr.**

BPOV

"I hate him." I told her. No use in beating around the bush, I knew my feelings pretty well these days.

"Hate is a strong word to use." No shit Alice, I'm aware of that

"It's also the right word to use." Please just get it through your head now, don't make me repeat it a million times like I had to do everything else. She had never been very good at listening to me when I told her no.

"But you love him! You two belong together!" Alice said. She really didn't have a clue about what happened did she?

"Alice, I don't love Edward anymore. Yes, I loved him, but having been left for dead in the middle of the woods kind of got rid of those feelings." She looked astonished. Either she didn't know he had left me in the woods, or she truly thought I could forgive him for it.

"I see, I hoped you could have forgiven him for that." Seriously? Forgive him for nearly causing my death?! "You apparently forgave Jasper for trying to eat you."

"For fuck's sake Alice! Jasper wasn't supposed to be the one who loved me and took care of me! Now please leave before Charlie gets back from the funeral. You can go save your dear brother yourself and please make sure the asshole knows to stay the fuck away from me." With that she was gone, hopefully that would be the last I saw of that family.

 **For those interested, I might do an Alice POV on this one as well. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Happy that I did

(A/N) A slightly different take on the imprint thing.

BPOV

Do you know that feeling, when you're certain you just fucked up big time but you can't quite put your finger on just what you did wrong. Yeah, that wasn't the case here. I knew what I did wrong, but frankly I didn't really care, hell I was happy about it. However that might not have been something I should have said out loud.

"I shouldn't have done that but I'm very, very happy that I did." And there went the vein in my dad's forehead, popping up, showing his pure anger. A couple of months ago, maybe even a couple of weeks ago he would have never looked at me like that, but seeing as this was the second time he was bailing me out I could understand his anger.

Up until a few weeks ago I was simply a zombie like little girl who couldn't get over being dumped by a boy. Now I was getting arrested for lewd behaviour in public. Still how public was the forest really? It's not like a lot of people went hiking here.

"Bella, you were arrested for having sex with Paul Lahote of all people, in public!" Yeah, dad does not like Paul one bit. Too bad for him, the guy was my imprint. He was truly exactly what I needed.

Paul had dragged me kicking and screaming out of my depression after Jake had spend weeks trying to coax me out of it. One of the ways he did that was hooking up in public places, which led to me being arrested for the second time this week. So yeah I probably shouldn't have done that, but I am very happy I did.


	3. Toque

SamPOV

I was going to need a toque and I needed it soon. As if turning into a giant wolf hadn't been bad enough, I proceeded to fall magically in love with my fiancée's best friend. That made me a shitty person, and seeing as how nothing seemed to stay a secret on the rez, every woman was now aware of what I had done to Leah.

While the elders didn't dislike me for it, hell they were happy there was already an imprint, they didn't help me. Harry was not happy his daughter's heart had been broken and he couldn't support me if he wanted to because Sue wanted to hurt me, badly. So while the council tried to limit the damage, those not in the know were trying to make sure the damage was as big as it could be.

So that's why I was currently in need of a toque. Several women had come up to me today and after shouting, and or just quietly and calmly telling me I was a horrible person, they had kicked me in the balls. Some hadn't succeeded, but those that had had hurt. I thought being a wolf kept me from feeling a big part of the pain normal men did, but that was not the case when you were kicked down there. That shit hurt no matter what.

But I knew I deserved it. I had hurt Leah badly, and while I knew she hadn't asked anyone to do this, I was happy they were rallying around her. She needed all the support she could get probably and with me gone, taking her best friend with her, this might be the best option. And my advanced healing helped me take the hits, so I would.

 **A big thanks to everyone who followed the story and the reviewer! If you have a prompt you'd like to see, leave a review or send me as PM!**


	4. DNA Testing Might've Been a Bad Idea

BellaPOV

I never really knew where my family came from. Charlie had said that we were Italian somewhere, but with my skintone that was pretty hard to believe. Vampires can look more tan than I do. So I figured I'd sent out a DNA ancestry test, that way I might learn a bit more about where I came from. Renée was extremely excited when I told her about the plan, she had never done it but was excited to find out what kind of mix I was.

I sent the test off a week ago and should be getting the envelope with my results in the mail one of these days. The lab I sent it to claimed they could actually pinpoint regions in the world based on your DNA. With that in mind I went on my way to Newton's. They had rehired me recently and it was a good way to keep me occupied and make some money. The first half of the day went by quietly, a few customers but nothing taxing.

Just before lunch break I looked up as the door rang, a couple of men in suits walked in. What the hell were they doing here? These weren't really the kind of people you'd expect in Forks…

"Isabella Marie Swan? We're with the FBI." Fuck they were here for me? What the hell did I do?

"Yes that's me. Can I help you with anything?" Just be polite and they'll be on their way soon enough.

"We have some questions for you, please step outside with us." Why did I have to go outside with them? Even through my fear I nodded and stepped outside with them. I could trust the FBI right?

Apparently not. As I stepped outside the first thing I saw was a vampire. Blood red eyes and all. I really should have asked to see a badge.

"Hello miss Swan. By the fear etched on your face I can determine you know what I am. What I am confused about is how vampire DNA ended up in your system." I never should have sent that DNA test in….

 **So this is a slightly bigger prompt than what I wrote, giving me room to make a full story out of it if you guys like it. Let me know if you want to see more of it! The prompt was;** **A week ago you sent saliva in to test your DNA ancestry. Today at work you are surrounded by heavily armed federal agents and put under watch. So the watch and of course further testing part could be fleshed out, as could the mystery vampire. Part of this idea came from reading BetterInTexas, his stuff is awesome and you should really check it out!**


	5. Healing, growing, helping

**(A/N) I don't own Twilight btw. Thanks so much to everyone who was so enthusiastic about the last story, I am working on a new chapter for that right now so to those that want to read it, check out my profile in the next couple of days! Also a big thanks to orchidluv for telling me about Chapter 2, I fixed it.**

 **Prompt used: So what happens now? You heal. You grow. And you help others.**

It's been a couple of years since that day in the woods. After my zombie fase, in which Charlie made me go to a shrink, I realised that maybe my relationship with Edward hadn't been as perfect as I thought it had been. He had been controlling throughout everything, not in a lot of obvious ways, but just enough to make me dependent on him for far too much. After all, I was perfectly capable of applying to colleges, and writing the entrance essays myself. Even though it had seemed sweet at the time, now I knew it was simply fraud.

My therapist helped me through a lot, and later Leah did. After she shifted and knew everything as well we had bonded and when Sue and Charlie had started dating we were as close as sisters could be. Thanks to them I had gotten into psychology myself and now worked as a counselor for an abuse hotline for teens. Helping them get out of abusive and controlling relationships. And maybe even saving a girl like myself the pain of having one end abruptly and without closure. So that's what I was going to do today, get to work and just try to help people.

"Hello this is Bella, how can I help you?" I know that sounds like a telemarketing greeting, but it was a hell of a lot saver for people than greeting them with 'Hi this is the abuse hotline'.

"Uhm hey Bella, I was just looking for some advice about a few things." She sounded young, and insecure. I wondered if she was afraid to be caught calling this hotline.

"Yes of course, what can I help you with?"

"Well I recently started dating someone, and he's really cute and nice and all, but he keeps trying to tell me how to behave and such. He won't let me pick my own clothes, or what I want to study. He says it's because he knows what's best for me but it just feels like he is controlling me." Well that explained the insecurity. She probably feels like she shouldn't complain about it.

With her explanation in hand though, we worked out a way for her to feel better about herself and give her the confidence to stand up to her boyfriend. She promised me she'd call back, and if nothing changed in his behaviour, to choose herself over him. Even though it might not do anything in the end, I was happy to have talked her through her feelings about everything. It was what I had needed just as much back then.

So that's how I lived my life after Edward. I healed, I grew, and I started helping others.

 **So I wrote this to show a mentally healthy Bella. I've written a lot of stories in which she just moved on without thinking twice and while that's certainly possible for a lot of people, I wanted to show a side in which she needed therapy and got her life back. Not someone who is forever damaged, but who has taken her experience and used it. So a bit sadder than the others but I hope you liked it!**


End file.
